picara
by Roses of Sharon
Summary: We all play many roles. Sakucentric. SasuSaku. Team7.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

Summary: We all play many roles. Sakucentric. SasuSaku. Team7.

**-69-**

_Myths are public dreams…_

_Dreams are private myths._

**-69-**

Once upon a time, there is a little pixie child, petal-haired and leaf-eyed, and she stands wrapped in roses, her feet bare. _I love you_, she whispers to the wind, and it does not hear her. Or maybe it does, but does not want to believe that.

And so the North Wind brushes past her, leaves her kneeling, knocked back by the gale, petal-dress limp and petal-hair ripped.

**-69-**

In a land far, far away, there dwells a fairy, porcelain-skinned and delicate-featured, and her wings and limp and drag along the ground. _I love you_, she cries to the sun, and she is certain it hears her. It turns back, for a moment, wavering at the edge of the water, and disappears.

And so the sun goes, plunging her into darkness, porcelain skin stained with tears and delicate features marred by sorrow.

**-69-**

Once upon a time, there is a princess, princess-in-training and princess-in-waiting, and she is not free. _I love you_, she whispers to the light dancing among the leaves. _Will you, too, leave me? _The light dances ever farther away, but the voice whispers, _I am here_.

And so the light fades, with denial and broken promises meant to be kept, and Sakura stands there, reaching for something she never could have held.

**-69-**

In a land far, far away, there is a dragon. Fierce and strong, with razor-sharp teeth and powerful wings, strong enough to lift her in glorious flight. _I love you_, the dragon calls to her Queen, and the Queen hears and does not believe. The dragon has thrown years of her life away for duty, and she cannot do anything more. _I am sorry_, the dragon says, at last.

This time, it is the dragon who leaves. Leaves before she is left, without the sun and the light; but maybe, just maybe, the wind brushes against her, gently. She tilts her head towards it and walks away. And maybe, just maybe, leaves her heart behind.

**-69-**

Once upon a time, there is a Queen. She is loving and strong-willed and will do anything - _anything _- for duty, for honor, for love and life and country. The sun and the light stand to her right and her left, and the North Wind appears in her court to bow before her. _I loved you_, she whispers, sadly. _I love you still_, he responds, and bows his head. _I am sorry_, she says, closes her eyes and weeps.

He is dead within the week. Duty rides her harder than any other master.

**-69-**

In a land far, far away, there is a lady, and she is broken. She watches the daughter of the sun and the moon ascend the throne that took everything away from her, and she cannot feel sorry. _I love you_, she mouths to the girl, eighteen and already Queen. And then she leaves.

She lives to the end of her life, and she is more satisfied as she lies in the fields and gives her spirit to the sky than she has been for many, many years.

**-69-**

Once upon a time, there are _tennin_, and she is one of them. She is beautiful and feral and wears the skin of a swan, and she waits. She waits, and waits, and waits, and winds caress her and the sun smiles upon her and the light dances with the breeze in her hair.

But that is not enough, for there is something that is missing, something for which she has traveled all this way. From Earth to the Heaven and back, and it is coming towards her, surely and slowly.

_I loved you_, it says, when it is close enough. _I still do_, she responds, and bows her head and waits for retribution.

But it does not come, for even the North Wind, bitterest and coldest of all, can feel love. Even the North Wind can feel compassion and gentleness and warmth, and the North Wind longs to keep it close.

**-69-**

In a land far, far away, there is love, and there is _family_.

**-69-**

During Which the Authoress Explains Several Things

Most of Which You Did Not Need Explained

(a) Sasuke is the North Wind

(b) Naruto is the Sun

(c) Hinata is the Moon

(d) Kakashi is the light among the leaves

(e) Tsunade is the Queen, until Sakura is

(f) Sakura is everyone else

Now, review, dahlings?

And if you need _more _explanations, ask.

And yes, there is lots of symbolism.

Let's see if you can find it all!


End file.
